1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector for electrically connecting together, for example, printed circuit boards.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a system including printed circuit boards, a daughter board, such as a single-in-line memory module (SIMM), is connected to a memory control board (called a mother board) for a system extension purpose.
An electrical connector has a plastic housing mountable on a mother board. The housing has a slot into which the daughter board is inserted.
The daughter board is connected to the mother board with the daughter board inserted in the slot of the housing. At this time, the daughter board has its attitude vertically fixed relative to the surface of the mother board. The daughter board thus fixed is electrically connected to those contact terminals arranged in the slot and placed in contact with the mother board.
In order to fix the daughter board at the vertical attitude, a pair of latch members are provided one at each end portion of the socket body such that they are integral with the socket body. Upon the insertion of the daughter board into the slot, the latch members are flexed in a direction to be moved by the daughter board away from each other, that is, are flexed outwardly of the socket body. Upon the full insertion of the daughter board's edge, the latch members are restored back to their initial configuration and the daughter board is sandwiched between the latch members. By so doing, the daughter board is fixedly held at a vertical attitude. Upon the detachment of the daughter board from the housing, the latch members are outwardly flexed in a direction to be moved away from each other. It is thus possible to withdraw the daughter board out of engagement with the latch members.
Since there is the need to detachably fix the daughter board to the mother board and to achieve their positive electrical connection, it is necessary to secure a ready attaching/detaching operation of both the boards and to ensure the reliability with which both the boards are firmly brought into engagement with each other. In those structures where emphasis is placed on their improved operation, the socket members are liable to produce cracks, defects, bends, etc., as well as involve inadequate durability, because the socket members, like the socket body, are made of plastics. Upon the repetitive attachment and detachment of the daughter board many times, the latch members are deformed beyond their elastic deformation limit and are difficult to restore back to its initial configuration due to a fatigue in the deformed area. As a result, a force acting to hold the daughter board in a sandwiched relation is lowered, thus being liable to produce a poor electrical connection between the daughter board and the associated contact terminals. There sometimes occurs a damage to, or a fracture of, the latch members.